


Mr. Brightside

by Nyxie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxie/pseuds/Nyxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beer was bitter, but it wasn't alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Brightside

The beer was bitter.

That was all that ran through Frank's mind as he sat at the bar, eyes focused on the other side of the club. He wasnt even sure why he was still here. Mikey and Ray had left hours ago, dragging an already wasted Bob with them as he slurred out something about dogs with guns, leaving just him and Gerard at the nightclub with the pulsing lights and thumping music. Although it wasnt really just them - there would have to be at least a hundred other people in here. He wasn't sure if that was entirely safe (after all, nightclub entrances and exits were notorious for being small and difficult to get through should something happen) but no one seemed to notice it.

Except for him.

Because for the past hour or so, his intent gaze had been flickering between the scene across the dance floor to the door, then back again. He wanted nothing more than to get up and leave this shithole, with it's loud drunken shouts and terrible alcohol. Half the people here didn't even look old enough to be drinking. But he wasn't about to leave Gerard here alone - well, he could, after all he was older than Frank. He could take care of himself. Maybe.

It wouldn't really matter if he did leave Gerard. He probably wouldn't even notice. He seemed to be having a pretty good time (an absolutely _fine and dandy_ time) by himself. That was the other thing his eyes kept returning to, the 'scene' as he put it. It wasn't much if a scene if everyone was part of it though - everyone except him, that was. As if he would want to join in on the huge mass of bodies writhing in some sort of form of dance - what did they call it? Grinding. Ugh. Might as well call it having sex without actually having sex. Your body pretty much did the same movements, anyway, or at least that's how it looked to Frank.

He finally dragged his eyes away from where yet another well-endowed girl with bleached blonde hair and sunbed skin threw herself onto Gerard and looked down at his drink. Oh look at that, it was all gone. How many had he had now? He had lost count. Probably enough to justify him leaving now. And to be honest, the idea of having another glass of that disgusting alcohol while watching Gerard 'dance' across the room wasn't too appealing.  
Okay, so maybe the drink wasn't the only bitter thing.

Standing up, he was surprised to find the world start spinning slightly around him, and he reached out a hand to steady himself. So maybe he had downed a few more than he thought. Whatever. It didn't matter. Nothing matter. God, now he was starting to sound like some jealous teenage girl. Which he wasnt, because first of all, he was a guy, and second of all, he wasn't jealous. What did he have to be jealous of? Gerard dancing with someone? It wasn't like they were in a relationship. They were friends. Just friends.

He had barely been out the door for a minute before it opened again behind him, and a warm hand grabbed his shoulder. 

"Hey!" Gerard said, slightly breathless, "Where're ya goin'?" There wasnt any anger in his tone - just curiosity. 

"Home," He answered simply, not turning to face the messy haired man whose cheeks, Frank knew, would be blushing a pale pink color, just like they always did whenever he worked up a sweat. _Just friends._

"Why?" He pushed, pulling Frank's shoulder firmly so he had no choice but to turn and look at him. "It's fun in there."

"For you, maybe," Frank muttered, then spoke up a little more, "But I'm going home. I've had enough to drink, anyway."

Gerard peered at him, making his eyes dart to the ground quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You look upset-"

"Look, I'm fine, okay Gerard?!" He snapped, maybe a little too harshly. Frank quickly turned his gaze away from his face, not wanting to see the painfully innocent, surprised expression he knew would be on Gerard's face. Damn it, he knew him too well.

"If you're fine, why won't you stay?" He said, and Frank reluctantly dragged his gaze back to his face. "Please stay, Frank. I mean, what if I get drunk again?" Gerard's voice grew softer as he finished, making Frank straighten up. The last time he had gone out like this, he had ended up a completely smashed mess stumbling the streets, and after drunk-dialing him and mumbling on about pancakes for a few minutes, Frank had finally managed to find him collapsed under a street light looking like - well, as bad as Gerard Way could look. 

Frank locked eyes with him. "That won't happen, Gerard. You're better now," He said evenly. He may not be in a good mood, but he was still Gerard's friend. "Look, you'll be fine. I'm leaving now."

"But Frank-" Gerard was interrupted by the opening of the door behind him, spilling light onto the two of them. The blonde girl from before practically jumped out, only wobbling slightly from the alcohol he could smell on her, even from here. She wrapped an arm around Gerard's neck, tugging his sleeve with the other hand.

"Come on, baby," She slurred, eyes drunkenly wandering his face, "Why don't you come on back inside?" She shot a glance - a rather cold one - at Frank.

"Have fun," He said in a tone sharper than he had intended, turning and striding away. He was fairly certain he heard Gerard call out his name one last time, but he didn't look back. There was nothing he would gain by doing that.

And so, once again, Frank went to bed alone that night, haunted by the knowledge that Gerard would most definitely _not_ be. Same old story. The worst part was that he knew it would keep happening. Every time they went out, every time Gerard decided to get friendly instead of being the recluse emo artist he had been as a teenager, he would end up sleeping alone, and Gerard would end up sleeping with some stranger instead of him. Because they were friends.

_Just friends._


End file.
